Robots, such as telepresence robots, may communicate image data to a human in the physical environment of the robot (e.g., image data of a remote party communicating via a telepresence robot to a party in the physical presence of the telepresence robot) by displaying the image data on a monitor, television, screen, display, or the like, for example. However, in the case where the image data is projected, it may be difficult to identify an appropriate surface on which to project the image data so that one or more humans communicating with the robot may easily view the projected image. For example, projection surfaces may be small, obstructed by objections, or behind one or more people in the physical environment.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative robots comprising projectors for projecting images on identified projection surfaces.